girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology - Volume 2-6
Volume summary: Volume 6 of Act 2 For more information on the double-page spreads in this volume, see [[Double-page spreads in Girl Genius#Volume 6|double-page spreads in Girl Genius]]. For more information on special pages in this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. ---First Page of VOLUME 19 (Act 2: BOOK SIX) Location: Outside Professor Homlomium's and inside Agatha's lab in the Queen's Society dome. "Let's Do Our Job" Location: Searching the Queen's Society dome.This title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation within the chronology. The Boilergast Location: Wooster's temporary HQ in the Queen's Society dome. Oggie and Maxim Have It Easy (non-canon) Location: Professor Homlomium's lab in the Queen's Society dome. Pirate Business and Morning Training Pirate Business (non-canon) Location: Near the escape subs in the Queen's Society dome. , Ariadne Steelgarter |names_used= |quotes= |text= TING CLIK |actions=Ariadne: "…An understanding, then." Bonny: "Aye, Madam. An understanding." |extras= }} Morning Training (non-canon) Location: Various places in the Queen's Society dome. but it is certainly not identical. }} Breakfast (non-canon) Location: A dining room in the Queen's Society dome. Gil and Trelawney make the Front Page (non-canon) Location: Wooster's temporary HQ in the Queen's Society dome. in the story. |quotes= |text= CLONK! |actions= |extras=The Londinium Moon is apparently a parody of the real-world , a well-known tabloid newspaper in Britain. }} The Devil's Prize (non-canon) Location: Cheapside Public Wharfs. Street in real-world London. Sign on building, panel 1 2 HOUR DOCKING Sign mounted on , panel 2. HALL OF PRIVATEER[S] Sign above archway, panel 3. SAILING LAUGHIN BIRD SQUIDDY QUEEN of N CALYPIGIANThis should be spelled "callipygian". NIGHT B? PUZZ? Listed on blackboard on wall, panel 3. SA? HA? Metal plaque under blackboard. 667 668 Room numbers on doors in hallway, panels 6 and 8. |actions= |extras= }} Our 25th Wedding Anniversary and Stuff Occasion: To celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary, Phil and Kaja are taking a real vacation, with no page updates for a week. Agatha Has an Insight Location: Agatha's temporary lab in the Queen's Society dome. Lady Steelgarter Visits the Museum Location: In the Royal Collection of Inconvenient Oddities building in Londinium. Gil and Trelawney Have a Quiet Breakfast Location: Londinium. Agatha Gets a Present Location: The Queen's Society dome. , an English playwright and poet of the Elizabethan era. }} Another Present Location: The Queen's Society dome. , Old Tobber (Homlomium), Notes on Sea Monstrosities |quotes= |text= BOUNTY OF THE SEA On apron, panels 1,3,4. The entire phrase is never shown all at once, but the parts of it that can be seen are consistent with the reconstruction of the entire phrase here. |actions= |extras=The man who received the sea monstrosities book has during the party thrown by Ariadne Steelgarter. }} Wooster Investigates the Boilerghast Location: Various locations in The Queen's Society dome. during the party thrown by Ariadne Steelgarter in panel 4 of the page for June 13, 2018., Dim Bulb Lightbulb HeadThis character during the party thrown by Ariadne Steelgarter in panel 7 of the page for June 13, 2018., Old Man with Dark Complexion and fluffy white hair, Young Woman with Dark Complexion and Blue Facial Marking, Dimo, Doctor Henkle, Doctor Crisp |names_used=The Boilerghast, Professor Homf, Tobber (Homlomium), Yog-yoggerunt |quotes= |text= |actions= |extras= }} The Autopsy was a Success, but the Doctors Died Location: The Queen's Society dome. Higgs Takes a Break Location: The Queen's Society Dome Partial Week Starting 2018-12-31 (Monday) Location: Elsewhere in the Queen's Society Dome Art Interruption: New Year's Eve with the Jägermonsters! (non-canon) Occasion: The Foglio's didn't get a page ready in time because of "holiday madness" (between Christmas and New Year's Day). Partial Week Starting 2019-01-04 (Friday) Location: Yet another location in the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-01-07 (Monday) Location: Yet another location in the Queen's Society Dome. }} Week Starting 2019-01-14 (Monday) Location: Elsewhere in the Queen's Society Dome Partial Week Starting 2019-01-21 (Monday) Location: Yet another location in the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-01-23 (Wednesday) Location: On Trelawney's Airship. installed by Klaus in Gil's mind to protect him (primarily, at least) from Agatha. |names_used=Albia, Lucrezia |quotes= |text= |actions= |extras= }} Week Starting 2019-01-28 (Monday) Location: Beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-02-04 (Monday) Location: Beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-02-06 (Wednesday) Location: Traveling through the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-02-08 (Friday) Location: Yet another location in the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-02-11 (Monday) Location: Yet another location in the Queen's Society Dome. in Paris. }} Week Starting 2019-02-18 (Monday) Location: The Port of Calais. . ?EIR Label on bottle behind bar, panel 1. The text is very unclear; the letters shown here are no more than guesses. G? Label on bottle behind bar, panel 1. S, W, N, E Letters representing cardinal point of compass that Jeanne Hawkin's hand has morphed into in panel 4. Soon— Caption, top of panel 8 |actions= |extras=The was mentioned by Tarvek in the previous volume. It's babe-magnet qualities are apparently common knowledge and the chance to acquire one was enough to cause Hawkins to change course. }} Week Starting 2019-02-20 (Wednesday) Location: Beneath the Queen's Society Dome. to a Professor Sutton., Worried Grey Hood, Other Grey Hoods, Zeetha |names_used= |quotes= |text= |actions= |extras= }} Partial Week Starting 2019-02-25 (Monday) Location: In the Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-02-27 (Wednesday) Location: Elsewhere in the Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-03-01 (Friday) Location: In the Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-03-04 (Monday) Location: Elsewhere in the Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. in this scene. You can see the same weapon holstered on its left hip in the second panel on today's page. }} Week Starting 2019-03-11 (Monday) Location: Elsewhere in the Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-03-18 (Monday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-03-25 (Monday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-04-01 (Monday) Location: Somewhere. Index Category:Chronology